


Grande lupo cattivo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Delicata anima [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Song-fic sul testo di: http://testi-canzoni.com/canzone/mostrare/5194768/sam-the-sham-the-pharaohs/testo-e-traduzione-lil-red-riding-hood/Però scritta sentendo: Into the Woods - Hello, Little Girl; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UO3t4xRzLGMHa partecipato dal We are out for prompt.Prompt: Fandom a libera scelta: Little red riding Hood (che è anche il titolo di una canzone di Sam The Sham & The Pharaos) ossia Cappuccetto rosso e il Lupo in chiave erotica/sessuale.Fandom: Naruto Coppia: Hinata/Naruto





	Grande lupo cattivo

Grande lupo cattivo

Il lupo gettò indietro la testa, ululando, facendo fremere le orecchie.

< Oh, ma che cosa vedono camminare in questi boschi… Cappuccetto Rosso > pensò, dimenando la coda. I baffi sulle sue gote erano evidenti e i suoi occhi azzurri brillavano intensi. Seguì la ragazza, il suo odore, il mantellino rosso che balenava tra gli alberi, fino a un prato colmo di fiori.

Lei si era inginocchiata e ne stava mettendo alcuni nel suo cestino, colmo di focacce, sotto una tovaglia a quadrettoni piegata.

< Sei tutto quello che un grande lupo cattivo come me possa desiderare. Lì, persa tra i fiori, chissà cosa cerchi. Sono sicuro che sai ‘cercare bene’ > pensò Naruto, ghignando, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

“_Ehy,_ piccola. Questi boschi sono pericolosi per andare da soli, anche per uomini e donne adulte. Tu sei solo una ragazzina, a piedi. Non trovi il tutto un po’ spettrale, grigio e inquietante?” si palesò.

Hinata si ritrasse spaventata e si alzò in piedi, rabbrividendo. Vide il lupo antropomorfo sorriderle, il viso dalla pelle rosea, i capelli color dell’oro.

“Tu sei il lupo, vero? Mia madre mi ha detto che non devo parlare con te” esalò.

Naruto scosse il capo. “Oh, andiamo. Mi vedi a sbranare qualche pecorella indifesa? Non sono quel tipo di lupo. Alcuni della mia razza sono anche buoni” disse, socchiudendo gli occhi. Le sue pupille erano dilatate e fece un basso ringhiò, simile a delle fusa vogliose.

Hinata cercò di superarlo, lui l’afferrò per la mano con cui teneva il cestino, facendola volteggiare.

“Ascoltami, Cappuccetto Rosso… Penso che dovrei camminare un po’ con te, farti da guida. Solo per assicurarmi che nessuno t’insegua” le disse Naruto, con voce seducente.

< Che grandi occhi che hai. Così insoliti, belli, un richiamo irresistibile per dei lupi folli come me. Mi guidano a te…

Oh, che labbra carnose che hai… Suppongo per baciare meglio. Ti ci vedrei bene a succhiare un bel kiwi succoso, a lasciare che il liquido di un ananas coli da esse, mi andrebbero bene anche semplicemente sporte e umide > pensò Naruto, mentre le sue orecchie pelose fremevano.

“Sai, per essere sicuro tu non abbia attirato qualche malintenzionato. Ho solo un grande cuore, non sono un grande lupo cattivo” disse.

Hinata sentì la testa girare e si appoggiò ad un albero, respirando pesantemente.

“Non mi dispiacerebbe camminare al fianco di qualcuno, ma devo arrivare a casa dalla nonna al più presto” ribatté.

Naruto si passò la mano sul viso.

< Sembri così deliziosa, così dolce e indifesa. Che corpo minuto che hai, ma così proporzionato. Per farti mangiare meglio > pensò, sentendo la saliva in bocca, mentre le fissava i seni.

“Posso dirti una scorciatoia per la casa della nonna. Almeno questo lasciamelo fare” soffiò, scuotendo la coda.

“V-va bene… questo lo accetto…” sussurrò Hinata, arrossendo.

Naruto si stese per terra, su un fianco, con una mano giocherellò con la coda, mentre teneva l’altra sul fianco, una gamba socchiusa col ginocchio piegato a formare un triangolo con quella stesa. Aveva un sorriso seducente in volto.

< Sento la tua pelle in bocca, così carnale, così buona > pensò.

“Di là. Se vai sempre dritto allunghi, mentre di là tagli di parecchio” mentì.

Hinata annuì, e si diresse nella direzione indicata, mentre lui le guardava le gambe nude e i glutei, coperti sia dal mantellino rosso fuoco che da un vestitino viola chiaro.


End file.
